


The Swing Vote

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 3 way, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Daddy Energy, Drug Use, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rich people gettin freaky, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bisexual V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: V has been summoned for a very "sensitive" job for Night City's mayoral candidate.
Relationships: Elizabeth Peralez/Male V, Jefferson & Elizabeth Peralez/Male V, Jefferson Peralez/Male V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You CANNOT tell me that this was not the original intent when these characters were introduced. Enjoy.

V pushed the bridge of his yellow aviators up towards his nose as he examined his surroundings.

The luxury interior of the Peralaz’s apartment felt familiar. The minimalist architecture and million-eddie collection of furniture reminded him of the years of corporate work he had in his past, indulging in stiff afternoon drinks with superiors as he milked information for his counter-intelligence efforts.

However, despite the similar societal and financial stature, Jefferson Peralez carried a different air about him than the severe executives V had known. His actions were measured and confident, but his eyes still carried a hint of the fire that picked up from a childhood on the streets. The two sat across from V. Jefferson leaning forward and his wife sat twisted, balanced on the top of the couch behind him.

“So what was so sensitive you needed me to visit, Mr. and Mrs. Peralez?” He asked, eyes moving between them.

Not even an hour had passed since he initially received the call from Elizabeth, he made quick time to jet across the city to be at their service. An opportunity to talk to the attractive and influential couple again wasn’t something he’d pass up lightly, their first meeting had an enormous amount of… undefined tension, V would say.

“Honey, why don’t you leave us for a moment so we can talk alone?” His wife nodded, leaning down to kiss his cheek before turning to leave.

V observed Jefferson as he watched his wife exit the room, his eyes locked on her perfect ass, hugged by her tight neomilitarian dress. Clicks of her high heels faded away as she made her way across the apartment to leave the two men to speak in private.

Jefferson turned his head to look at V, his expression calm and focused.

“What kinds of people do you keep in your company, V?”

V’s eyebrows furrowed. “This some kind of test?”

Jefferson shook his head, a sly smile on his face.

“No, no test. We just wanted to… get to know you better.” He gestured with his free hand before leaning back. He set his right ankle atop his left knee, legs spread, placing a hand on his thigh. Ice cubes clinked in the glass of fine liquor grasped in the hand he had resting on the back of the couch. A powerful pose struck so comfortably by a man used to commanding the attention of entire rooms of people.

It was certainly working on V; he stood with baited breath to hear what was going to come from Jefferson’s lips next.

“So please, tell me. I’m dying to know.”

“That depends what you mean by company, Jefferson. We talking chooms? Or something…” He looked down at his nails for a moment, then flicked his eyes back up coyly. “...else?”

Jefferson pressed his eyebrows together. “What do you think I’m asking you, V?” He spoke with the sly tact of a true politician. 

“Well, you could say that I enjoy the company of all kinds of people.” V clasped his hands in front of him, standing in a guarded position. He wasn’t troubled by the line of questioning, but his interest was surely piqued.

“Good.” Jefferson replied, taking a slow sip of his drink. “You see, Elizabeth and I are very busy with the campaign. Tensions can get wound that really need to be… let go, if you will.”

Johnny phased into V’s vision.

“Holy shit V, you hearing this? Tight-wad’s sittin’ there asking you to fuck his wife.” V’s eye twitched, trying not to laugh at his crude remark. It really was an absurd situation that he had somehow been pulled into, but he couldn’t deny that the opportunity didn’t excite him.

“And how can I help you with that, Jefferson? I know you’re aware I’m open for all kinds of work right now, hence the trust in your ‘delicate’ situation.” V raised his hands to air-quote the word that had been used over the phone.

The two danced around each other in polite, fenced conversation. Years of climbing the Arasaka ladder taught him to speak about these matters well, finding ways to say the unsaid. Tiny inflections and measured sentences making it very clear despite the message being buried deep.

Johnny watched the two of them with a disgusted look on his face, nursing a digital cigarette. “If you two are gonna blow each other this  _ daintily _ I don’t even think I care to watch.”

“You’re not going to watch.” V shot back mentally, his eyes darting between the two of them. Jefferson watched his eyes carefully.

“If this is making you uncomfortable V, I’ll pay you for the time and of course you won’t speak of this again.”

“No no, I’m perfectly fine. Just some other shit on my mind. Won’t be a problem later.” V reached up to smooth a loc of his dark hair back into place. “May I ask why you’re going with a merc, and not someone who… specializes in this line of work?”

“We needed someone that we knew we could trust. Someone that has something on the line. Anyone off the street in NC can be bought; but someone with a clear code of ethics, motivated to keep things quiet, is hard to come by. Let alone someone who is also aesthetically attractive, such as yourself.” Jefferson ran a thumb along his lip. “We do hope you’ll consider.”

V contemplated for a moment, blushing slightly at the compliment, then nodded. “I’m in. Let me know what you’d like me to do.”

Jefferson smiled, a row of perfect teeth baring behind his lips. “Excellent. Come back tomorrow at 9pm. Leave your weapons at home. You’ll be clean-shaven, bathed, hydrated, sober,” He leaned forward for emphasis. “and  _ alone _ , understood? No chooms, no bugs, no BD scrollers, nothing. If our security picks up that you’re trying to pick any of this up, our deal is off, and I assure that you’ll be black-listed from every fixer in NC.”

V tipped his chin down with confirmation and Jefferson rose, offering his hand. They shook, maintaining intense eye contact.

“Thank you for your discretion and your interest, V. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

* * *

“You got more dressed up for your kinky night than my date with Rogue, you dog.” Johnny leered playfully from where he leaned on the wall against the Peralaz’s high-rise. 

“Well you could have asked for something specific but you didn’t, hm?” V had chosen one of his favorite jackets for the evening, the heavy red fabric contrasting with the black collared shirt underneath. He had abandoned the rigid uniformity of his Arasaka clothing, but the stylish aesthetic of a sharp suit he would never grow away from.

V buttoned the jacket with anxious fingers, clicking a peppermint around the backsides of his teeth. He wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement winding up the muscles in his hands, forcing a heavy breath through his lips to steady them.

“Now shut the fuck up please. I’m working, after all. One extra peep outta you and I’m taking an omega blocker, got it?”

Johnny sneered and held his hands up in mock surrender as V pressed the ringer.

“V.” Jefferson’s voice came on in the speaker. “Good, you’re right on time. Come on up.”

V entered the building and got in the elevator, smoothing over his freshly-washed hair yet again. He used the shiny metal panes to give himself another once-over, running his hand over his bare face. He didn’t love the way his skin felt smooth, but he was willing to do much stranger things with his body for a job, saying goodbye to his usual facial hair was a fine exchange.

His heart skipped a beat as the door chimed as he reached the top, sliding open. A romantic, jazzy tune was playing from the grand piano on the foyer. All the lamps were dimmed, leaving few things visible in the warm glow of the light. He stepped carefully into the hall, his dress shoes clicking on the spotless floor.

“In here!” He heard Elizabeth call from the other room. He followed her voice, crunching down on the flimsy remaining piece of his mint he was nursing on his tongue.

As the door slid open to the bedroom, V immediately noticed a heavy cloud of perfume hung in the air, enemating from a large spread of lit candles. A champagne bucket sat near the couch with an empty bottle perched inside. His eyes found the couple, splayed on a lush blanket that was draped over the couch.

“V, excellent.” Jefferson Peralez stood from his seat and extended his hand for V to shake. The politician was dressed formally; gold cufflinks glinting from where they fastened into his dark, expensive suit. A small tuft of chest hair peeked out from behind the loosened collar of his shirt.

He made unyielding eye contact as he looked down at his guest. 

V bit his lip as his heart pounded in his chest. The financial and political upper-hand between the two of them was obvious; moreover, the several inches and about twenty years Jefferson had on him increased the clear power imbalance between them. But instead of feeling uncomfortable by this fact, V found himself wildly excited.

When he took the outstretched hand carefully, Jefferson caught him off guard by tugging him close and pressing his mouth to his ear. He locked V in place with strong hands, his voice suddenly low and growling.

“Remember V, this isn’t about you. This is for me, and my wife.” V's breath quickened and he flattened his lips, trying to maintain a composed facial expression. “You will not act without permission, you will not cum without permission. You break any of these rules, you will be removed immediately, and say goodbye to your payment. You try anything funny, and I won’t hesitate to fuck you up right here.” His hand tightened into a vice grip on V’s arm. “Don’t forget V, I’m from Heywood. I’m not one of the silver spoon motherfuckers you might be used to running in the corpo world. Understood?”

V pulled back, curling his mouth into a coquettish grin as he gripped Jefferson’s hand firmly. “Of course. You called me because of my professionalism. I’m not here to disappoint.”

Jefferson stepped around V, running his hands along his upper arms and over his shoulders slowly. His touch sent shivers down V’s chrome-plated bones. “Let me get this for you.” His tone had returned to its pleasant, smooth inflection. V unbuttoned his jacket clumsily and let his arms limp as Jefferson pulled it off and turned to set it aside. His eyes met Elizabeth across the room. 

She was nursing a drink of champagne, bringing it to her wet lips as she gave him a smoldering gaze over the top of the glass. Unlike Jefferson, she was dressed for the bedroom, wearing nothing but a silky black robe. Her pulled-back hair set the stage for the elegant silver earrings that dangled from her lobes and the delicate set of jewels that sit on her exposed collarbones. 

Jefferson crossed the room and sat down next to her, running the back of his hand across his wife’s face without breaking his eye contact with V.

“Strip, please.” Jefferson commanded, politely.

V kicked off his shoes and socks, turning around to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

“There’s no need for modesty here V. Turn around.”

“Man, a bossy  _ daddy _ huh?” Johnny’s voice caused him to turn around quicker than he was anticipating, his fingers still gripping the buttons of his shirt. The rocker positioned himself on the arm of the couch, baring his teeth and making a cat scratch motion at V.

“What the fuck? Did you just call him a  _ daddy _ ?”

Johnny scoffed. “You remember I can read your thoughts right? That was your word, not mine. I know this goofy shit’s turning you on already.”

“I told you to leave me alone.”

“Well you haven’t started yet, let me have my kicks.”

V finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it down his muscular arms. He reached down with both hands crossed and pulled his undershirt up and over his head. 

Despite the rapid decline in his mental state thanks to his unwanted passenger, his body remained top-notch. The regular exercise he endured through his work hardened the muscles along his chest and abdomen. The expert ripperwork from Vik also helped, masking the extensive augmentations throughout his body with clever seams that didn’t detract from his organic good looks. He smirked as he noticed the Peralaz’s exchanging flirty glances at each other.

“Fuck off now, pretty please?” He cocked his head towards Johnny’s figure, thankful when he finally disappeared in a blue blur.

His belt clinked as he undid his pants, dropping down to reveal his black boxers. He gestured wordlessly at them, and when Jefferson nodded, they joined the rest of the pile. 

Completely naked in front of the pair, he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands at this point, and settled for crossing them in front of his chest. It was slightly humiliating, sure, but the hungry eyes inspecting him made his cock twitch.

“What do you think, Liz?” Jefferson asked, leaning to press a deep kiss to his wife’s neck. She moaned, tipping her head back as she studied him.

“He’ll be perfect.”

Elizabeth stood. Both men had their eyes locked on her as she pulled the sash to her robe, exposing her naked body as it dropped to the ground. V’s mouth hung open for a second before he closed it, trying his best to maintain a professional aura. He wasn’t sure why, they both could have a clear view on how excited he was at the sight of her. Hundreds of thousands of eddies clearly went to an intense beauty regime, her skin was taut and flawless across her entire body. Her honey-colored complexion was flushed pink in areas; soft, womanly curves compressing and stretching as she crawled slowly onto the bed in the center of the room.

Jefferson’s eyes flicked back to V’s for a moment before he pivoted his body to the bar cart positioned nearby. “We can get right to it, then.” He quickly poured a finger’s worth of liquor into a crystal glass and dropped a small pill inside, turning to offer it with his outstretched hand. “One of my finest in the collection, a Balvenie single-malt scotch. Aged since the fine year of 2037. And a gift, a small stimulant, just to make sure the nerves don’t impede your performance.”

That small pill could have been anything, but in his excitement, V wasn’t sure he would care if it was fucking black lace at this point. He accepted the drink and knocked it back. The luxury liquor went down smooth, warming up the guts in his middle.

Jefferson ran pensive fingers around the rim of his own glass. “You’re a red-blooded man, V. I can see that.” He nodded towards his wife on the bed. “I’m going to sit here and finish my drink, and I’d like to watch you pleasure Liz, just the way you would with any of your other… companions.”

V’s heart skipped a beat. “What?” He asked, stupidly.

“Is there something somehow unclear all of the sudden, despite what we’ve agreed?” Jefferson asked, his eyebrow raising.

“N-no, not at all, I’m sorry. I was just surprised.”

“Perhaps you should drop the notion of what  _ you _ were expecting, and just do as you’re told.”

He swallowed hard. “Yes sir.”

“Glad we have an understanding.” Jefferson swung one leg over the other. “Now get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

V cleared his throat, eyes darting between the gorgeous figure sprawled on the bed and her husband sitting just a few feet away. Going down on a beautiful woman was certainly one of V’s preferred pastimes, but the pressure from the situation was immense.

“Close your mouth V, or he’s gonna think you never ate pussy in your life.”

Despite being unwelcome, it seemed Johnny was not going to miss out on observing whether V liked it or not.

Well, it certainly wasn’t his pride that he was worried about. Getting a cold bullet in the back of his skull from a suddenly scorned husband seemed more pressing. He watched Jefferson’s eyes soften as he smiled, beckoning to his wife again. The courteous way he handled himself was still present despite his patience clearly being tested by V’s dopey expression.

The stim started churning in V’s stomach, sending shivers through his body. He composed himself with a quick and icy breath into his palm before joining Elizabeth on the bed.

The sheets were dark and slippery, pooling under his skin as he leaned over and ran his hand along her cheek. Elizabeth’s eyes were looking up at him eagerly, her pupils blooming under his touch. He pressed a testing kiss to her lips and she met his, pulling his head close by the back of his neck. He trailed wet kisses down her throat, gently nipping at her skin. His hand trailed down her body, stopping with his thumb curling over her nipple.

Her breasts had clearly been augmented but they were still soft and supple. V knew she was gorgeous, but feeling her was even better, his cock rock hard already at nothing but the sensation of her naked body warming under his rough hands. Or maybe that was the stim… who knows.

Jefferson asked him to treat her like any of his other bedroom companions, and if V knew one thing, he was damn good at following instructions.

Elizabeth’s moans picked up as V swirling his tongue around her dark nipples, feeling them stiffen under his gentle touch. He continued downward, licking and kissing the skin of her stomach before sliding one arm under her spread legs. 

He opened his eyes and gave a cautious glance at Jefferson, who was still smirking and swirling the drink in his hand.

“Don’t stop by my account, V.”

“Yeah me neither.” Johnny added, glitching across the room and sitting in a pose that mirrored Jefferson’s.

Ugh. What an audience.

Despite the two intense pairs of eyes watching him, he was too ready to taste Elizabeth to care. She was starting to come apart under V’s touch, sliding her yearning hips towards him. His mouth was watering intensely, his breath fast and shallow. He slid his fingers through her silky vulva to discover she was as dripping wet as the inside of his mouth.

Perfect.

He pressed his fingers firmly around her clit, cushioning it with her own flesh and gently massaging, appreciating the pretty noises escaping from her lips as he applied the teasing pressure. She ran her fingers across the back of her head, urging him forward, but it was more his style to start slow. Let it build.

She smelled divine, their luxury diet of ‘ganic food apparent in the aroma from her pussy, wet with excitement. Her hand gripped the sheets as V finally dipped his tongue into her, lapping up around her clit. His head was being firmly held in place now, Elizabeth’s fingers laced into his hair. His left arm tightened around her, fingers pressed into the squishy fat of her thigh.

He was in absolute heaven, and getting paid three times more than he would have sneaking around in the garbage to flatline some gonk in the middle of nowhere. He couldn’t believe his luck.

He continued running his tongue through her folds and slid a finger inside of her, curling upwards until he felt her walls clench. She was absolutely dripping as V coaxed the orgasm forward, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. 

Elizabeth squirmed and V looked up to see that she was biting her lip and staring right at Jefferson. His eye twitched, the illusion somewhat broken. Jefferson had given him the low-down just a few minutes ago that this was for the two of them, but being treated like he wasn’t even there was a cold reminder.

Johnny laughed loudly in the back of his mind. “You’re  _ working _ , remember V? Might be fun but this ain't your playtime, kid.”

Yeah, yeah.

He closed his eyes again and added another finger, sliding in and out of her slowly. The tease was always the best part of foreplay… waiting for the brain chemicals to spill over until the woman was eating out of his hand and begging to be fucked.

Before he could indulge himself any longer, V felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair and yanked him up.

“Jesus!” He sputtered, silenced as Jefferson planted an aggressive kiss on him, tongue running across his lips to taste his wife. Unlike Elizabeth, he was fiery and focused, his hand gripping V’s chin almost too firmly. He loved men for that reason; the way the testosterone makes their skin rough, the growling sounds coming from their lips, the way they can throw V’s weight around without reservation… V moaned into Jefferson’s mouth, so incredibly aroused by both of them he might burst.

Oh god, no, he couldn’t burst. That was one of the rules.

“Think of England ma boy!” Johnny leered, and V frantically ran through his mental rolodex of someone to focus on while Jefferson continued to attack his mouth.

Takemura? No, he was much older than V and greying, but the sharp cybernetic jaw and dry Japanese wit would have the opposite effect. Uh… Rogue? No, she was still an absolute fox. V’s eyes were wide as Jefferson pushed him down onto the bed and began kissing his neck ferociously.

For fuck's sake! Why did he have to be attracted to every breathing acquaintance he had in Night City?

“Think of old man Saburo!” Johnny wheezed, doubling over his knees with laughter.

Oh thank christ. V pictured nothing but the wrinkly face of the former Arasaka CEO: his severe expression pulled back in disgust. V finally felt his cock soften slightly, backing off the edge.

Johnny finally finished laughing as V shot him an angry glare. He was still sitting on the couch a few feet away, an amused smile and plastered on his face with incredulous eyebrows. V sighed, grateful for the idea but irritated by his facial expression.

“ _ How _ could this possibly be so funny for you, Johnny.” He thought, exasperated. “I’m sure you’ve banged more groupies at a time than I can count on my hands.”

Johnny shook his head. “Not me kid, you. Never knew you had it in ya.”

Before V could interact with Johnny any more, Jefferson rose to sit back on his haunches and straightened his collar. He was still fully dressed, and made no movement to undress himself. V was panting, suddenly more acutely aware of his nakedness as his face flushed red, waiting to heed any of Jefferson’s orders.

“Hmm I taste Liz and…” he smacked his lips. “Peppermint. How kind of you V.” He dropped his smile into a serious and devious expression. “You’re going to suck my cock now.” 

V’s heart flipped as Jefferson gently slapped the side of his face several times with the tips of his fingers. He was slightly dazed by the strikes, gasping as his lips parted. Jefferson made a clicking sound before gripping V’s chin and forcing his head back down on the mattress. “Look at you, you’re a mess. Let’s see if you can keep the spirit up, hm?”

“Come here baby.” Elizabeth cooed, ushering Jefferson to lay down on the pile of pillows on the top of the bed. V watched as she swung her leg over his chest, moaning loudly as Jefferson palmed her bare ass and dove his head between her legs. His head was completely obscured now by Elizabeth’s torso, but sloppy noises that came from between her legs made it clear that Jefferson had taken his turn now on his wife’s beautiful pussy.

V shook himself. He had to get his head back in the game if he wanted to continue the job, now was no time to be getting glassy-eyed. The stim was continuing to surge through his veins, jolting the muscles around his skull. He rolled his jaw back and forth to try and relax as he unbuckled Jefferson’s trousers, rubbing the bulge in his pants as he went.

His mouth was still extremely wet, both from Elizabeth’s lubricant and his own salivating. Every one of his senses was sharpened and overloaded, his vision nearly taking on a red hue.

What the fuck was in that drink?

Metal teeth of Jefferson’s zipper clicked open and V pulled his cock out. He was slightly smaller than V but still had an impressive girth, V noticed before sliding his eyes closed. His wet tongue circled the tip, the salty precum dancing on his taste buds. He gave Jefferson the same slow, sensual treatment that he offered Liz, his tongue caressing up down and up the firm flesh of his cock.

Jefferson was still preoccupied eating out his wife, but V noticed the balls of his feet dig into the bed slightly and kick himself up towards his mouth. He gripped the shaft and sank his cock far into his mouth, sealing his lips together before bobbing up and down. Jefferson’s cock twitched in his mouth and he moaned, the incredible sensation of his throat being violated made his toes curl under. Elizabeth’s breathy exclamations were the only ones V could hear as both men kept their mouths busy.

The mattress bowed as Jefferson gently pushed Elizabeth off of him, pulling away from V. A long string of saliva hung off V’s lips, dripping down onto his chin. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and waited with wide eyes for more direction.

Jefferson pulled V to his knees and opened a drawer in the bedside table. He retrieved what he was looking for and flicked a small coin in V’s direction. He caught it in his fist, inspecting it. A quarter. Twenty-five cents in the now-defunct, old USA money. Coins were unusual to come across now, nearly all currency had been replaced with round numbers of digital eurodollars. He turned it over in his fingers before looking at Jefferson quizzically.

“Flip it.” He instructed. V balanced it on his fist and sent it skyward with his thumb, grabbing it again and holding his palm outstretched. Jefferson grabbed his wrist and brought his hand closer to his face, grinning.

“He got tails Liz.” He grabbed the coin back and tossed it across the room where it landed with a small jingle on the floor. He pinched Elizabeth’s cheek and coaxed her on all fours. “Lucky lady.”

Elizabeth backed her hips into V, the curves of her waist accentuated from the sharp arch in her back. “Fuck me…” She begged, breathily. V took a quick breath in through his nose and looked straight at Jefferson who had positioned himself by Elizabeth’s head.

“Be polite and do as the lady says.”

Johnny phased behind Jefferson’s head, humping the air ridiculously in his direction.

“You can do it, V! Just imagine yourself balls deep in old lady Wakako!” 

“Oh my god.” V groaned, both to the excitement he felt and the absurd way the situation continued to escalate, no thanks to the crude jabs from his invisible companion.

He lined himself up at Elizabeth’s opening and sunk deep inside of her, the both of them letting out a strained gasp. She felt incredible, so tight and warm around his throbbing erection. V gripped her hips with white knuckles and pounded in and out of her, the wet slapping of her ass hitting V’s thighs filling the room. V kept his eyes squeezed shut, terrified to look at Jefferson while he was plowing his wife. Terrified also that if he saw one more second of Elizabeth’s tight body… or Jefferson’s, for that matter, he would become undone.

Elizabeth’s moans were suddenly muffled as V realized that she began sucking Jefferson’s cock.

Oh god.

Oh god!

He threw his head up at the ceiling, trying to think of something, anything to keep from losing himself. All the bodies he flatlined, their guts spilling into the street after being sliced with his katana. Gonks strung-up on dorph sleeping in gutters.

Jefferson started to pant, whimpering out encouragement for his wife as she trembled underneath the two of them.

The sounds coming from him were driving V wild too.

“Jefferson I- … I think I need to stop-” V was interrupted with a hard slap across the face. Unlike his teasing slaps earlier, this one made V cry out, his face stinging.

“Focus.”

“Yes.”

He quickened his pace. Elizabeth melted underneath him, her vaginal walls squeezing V hard as she orgasmed. Jefferson lunged at V, pushing him off the bed with two hands. V’s eyes shot open as he hit the hard floor, wind knocked from his lungs. Jefferson pulled him to his knees, standing tall over him. 

Jefferson groaned through clenched teeth as he pumped his cock. He grabbed V by the back of his head with his free hand, tilting his chin back. V wrapped his hand around Jefferson’s wrist to steady himself.

In a loud, strained exclamation, he came, his white load hitting V square in the face. He pinched one eye closed that was splattered with cum, the other still looking up at Jefferson panting and feeling his orgasm still shudder through his body. He felt the warm load drip down from his hair onto his cheek.

In the background, Johnny clapped.

Holy fuck was this degrading, but holy hell was it erotic. V’s cock was so hard now he thought he might pass out from blood loss, gripping it in the hand that was not wrapped around Jefferson’s wrist. The hand holding onto his hair let go and he crumpled to the ground.

“Bathroom is through that door, go finish up and clean off.” 

He scrambled to his feet and slammed the bathroom door, leaning heavy with one hand on the mirror. He looked absolutely insane, pupils blown out so far his irises were nothing but thin rings. Angry red blood vessels spun across the whites of his eyes. His head pounded from the repeated tugging at his hair.

He furiously jerked himself off while making eye contact with his reflection, Jefferson’s cum shined under the light where it was still stuck on his skin. He let out a guttural yelp as he came, hard, into his fist. Between the depraved acts he had just performed and the overwhelming energy of the stim, the orgasm nearly caused him to black out. The hand on the mirror clenched into a fist as he tried to compose himself, spitting a gob of thickened saliva into the sink.

“Holy shit.” He said aloud, his breathing labored. He left behind a handprint on the mirror, smearing the pristine glass with their body fluids. When he felt steady enough on his feet he turned on the sink, washing all the stickiness from his hands away down the drain. 

He splashed his face over and over, trying to cool his skin down more than he was trying to feel clean. The plush, fancy towels felt incredible on his skin as he dried off and he exited the bathroom.

Jefferson and Elizabeth were sprawled out on the sheets, a plume of smoke hung in the air from the cigarettes they were both smoking in a daze.

“So uh… is that it?” V asked, and Jefferson nodded.

“Yes, that’ll be… that’ll be all. Thank you V.”

V picked up his clothes and dressed himself with shaking hands, the stim causing his vision to double occasionally. He sloppily fastened a few buttons of his shirt closed and flung the jacket over his shoulder, sure he looked like he had just been ambushed by a whole pack of Tyger Claws.

Jefferson’s eyes glowed blue and V watched over a hundred thousand eddies appear in his account with a gaping mouth.

“Hey V?” Jefferson asked.

“Hm?” 

The ember of his cigarette flared as he took a long drag. Liz was dreamily running her fingers through his chest hair. 

“Can I count on your vote this election day?”

“S-sure thing, Mr. Peralez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungry for more??
> 
> Part 2 here! "Machine Politics" https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343177


End file.
